How She Knows
by Cupid's Bride
Summary: Set after That's What Friends Are For with a bit of Me and Mr. Jonas, and Mr. Jonas, and Mr. Jonas. Not exactly a hundred percent Jiley. Jake was willing to back off, but what does Miley do with the space he gave her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Enchanted. I wish Jon McLaughlin was mine... but a girl can dream.**

AN. I am so disliking the lack of Jiley fics out there. COME ON GUYS! Where are the Jiley lovers out there? Did they all lose to Niley lovers?!?!?!?! Show some pride!

PS. Sorry for the lack of updates. Just getting some kinks out of the last couple of chapters for each of my stories and their current chapters are being rewritten.

This is for **_Mari_**, who is forever patient with me (**warning: light spoiler for Enchanted, read at your own risk, k?!**)! For **_Chris_**, thanks for buying me the soundtrack and playing that song for me... xoxo. For _**Josh** - _you and Jeff are the best bed accessories; your exes can snuggle with their pillows and blankets for all I care, love ya guys! And **_everyone who follows my Jiley fics_**, thanks, you guys! I'll update soon! I admire your patience!

* * *

**How She Knows (1/2)**

****

* * *

"This is not helping the friendship thing."

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm._

_The music playing on for only two._

He knew what she meant. She was referring to the incredible hug they were sharing. It was too intimate. He knew she could smell his freshly laundered jacket, the shampoo he used, his body deodorant (she knew that because he confessed he didn't like using colognes unless he was going to a Black-Tie event), and smell that was completely his. He knew that since he too could smell her hair, and perfume. He also could feel just how warm she was, how she fit perfectly in his arms. He could hear her heart beating as fast as his.

They were definitely in dangerous grounds since friends didn't feel this way.

_So close together and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive!_

Miley knew he felt as awkward as she did since the way their bodies seemed to mold into each other's was a bit too comfortable. And she knew, she needed some time to herself before she felt like this about any guy; especially him. It hurt her, because she knew that she was not mentally available. Even if they were on a roller coaster ride since the beginning and the short time didn't take any love from it, she had to have some growing up to do.

Jake understood she needed some space. He was willing to give her what she wanted. Just as long as it meant that she would be with him in the end.

_A life goes by romantic dreams will stop,_

_So I bid mine good-bye and never knew,_

_So close with waiting,_

_Waiting here with you._

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you so close!_

_So close, to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend and_

_Now I know beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close!_

She knew he loved her. Just as he knew she loved him. They were just a bit immature to handle it. He just happened to grow up about it first. And though it was too late, she had grown up about it.

It did hurt, though. To know they'd have to let go of each other for now. And not just literally.

He took his time pulling away. He looked her in the eyes, and cleared his throat. "Couldn't agree more." He pasted a smile on his face before offering her his hand again. She took it and he ever so gently shook it. It felt nice to hold her hand like that. He wished he didn't have to let go. But he did, painfully.

Then he walked out of her life once more, even for a short while.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days,_

_If I should lose you know?_

_We'__re so close to reaching to reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend!_

It was completely difficult for him to not pick up the phone and dial her number at three in the morning just to ask her how she was, or just to talk. He already called or sent her a text message throughout their shared waking hours. He didn't need to make her lose sleep, too. He wanted her to know that he would be coming back eventually. And he was gonna be there when he did. He sent her a long stemmed red rose every week using the same flower courier from their first split. He refrained from bombarding her house with a bunch of baskets, although he did send Lilly chocolates from the sky since she loved them so much. He used that to sneak in little notes for Lilly to plant in Miley's locker at various points throughout the day. (This was, according to Lilly, completely romantic and even Oliver confessed that Miley couldn't keep a smile of her face after receiving one of his little notes through Lilly.)

And in response, Miley always called him back thanking him or if she couldn't talk she'd text him. She seemed more relaxed towards him than before, and he felt that they could get back together when he comes back.

It had been more than a couple of months since they last parted. He finished _Roger Bucks: Intergalactic Bounty Hunter_ on schedule butended up getting another movie to shoot there for about ten weeks where he played the sidekick to Austin Butler. Since Miley didn't seem ready yet, he stayed in Antartica and filmed it . But they ended up finishing _Jake & Jake_ ahead of schedule and he planned on suprising Miley that he was arriving a month earlier than anticipated.

He was looking forward to going back where it was warm - back in Miley's arms.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are,_

_So close..._

He couldn't believe she never mentioned this to him. Hannah was romantically linked with Nick Jonas. It was said that after Robby Ray wrote a collaboration song for the Jonas Brothers, Nick and Hannah were paired up for even more projects. The Jonas Brothers rerecorded _Look Me in the Eyes_ so that Miley sang one part while Nick crooned the other. The tabloids and teen magazines were having a field day after they learned that while the brothers were in Malibu, they would appear on talk shows and news shows with Hannah Montana. And on every single one, Nick and Hannah would be sitting next to each other. Even in the pictures, they were always next to one another.

Match made in heaven, that was what they all said.

He was ready to disregard the relationship as extreme rumors... but then he saw them together in a joint concert Bobby Ray was kind enough to give to him last minute at the right price (which is giving him premium steak meat he happened to have a skill in picking). Nick and Hannah were interacting more than usual... and there was their close proximity for nearly the entire concert.

_So close!_

He really thought she was ready for him. But it was apparent that she didn't like him the way he liked her.

To add salt to the wound then rub it in really hard, she gave him a peck on the cheek during their last song after they worked the catwalk.

He exited his seat and left the rose he planned on giving her. The show was over, but he'd always been a sucker for encores.

_Yet still __so far..._

* * *

Not over yet! Stay tuned for the next and LAST part after I update every HM fic I have. Hoped you liked it! 


End file.
